


there will be no white flag

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5.09. The way Alex figures it it's something he's doing wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will be no white flag

The way Alex figures it it's something he's doing wrong. It usually is (once people tell you that enough it starts to be your automatic response, as in _he_ cheated, _he_ wasn't there for her, _he_ acted like an asshole because there was no one else to take it out on).

So he'll try something new, be the nice guy, kill them with kindness, not just Izzie but Bailey, patients, everyone. Change. Maybe if he changes enough, chips pieces of himself away, he will be what she wants. Maybe things will be okay then.

She still dreams of Denny (Alex is a variety of things, stupid was never one of them) and he bends over backwards to fit the mold, fill the void left behind.


End file.
